


Infancia

by Hessefan



Series: Resurrección (One Shots) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando era niño, Rivaille no estaba en las filas, pero cuando fue cadete pudo conocer la leyenda en la que se había convertido.</p><p>(Nota: no es necesario conocer la trama principal del fic para entender este one shot, a su vez, tampoco es necesario leer este one shot para entender la trama principal del fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infancia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resurrección](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974809) by [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan). 



> **OS02** : "Infancia".
> 
>  **Prompt** : 010. "Bicicleta sin manos" [Fandom Insano] en un sentido _muy_ metafórico.
> 
> **Género** : General.
> 
> **Ubicación** : Fin del capítulo 05 - Principio del 06 (Entrenamiento de Levi a los reclutas).
> 
> **Extensión** : 2776 palabras.
> 
> **Personajes** : Eren, Levi.
> 
> **Resumen** : Cuando era niño, Rivaille no estaba en las filas, pero cuando fue cadete pudo conocer la leyenda en la que se había convertido.
> 
> **Nota** : No es necesario conocer la trama principal del fic para entender este one shot, a su vez, tampoco es necesario leer este one shot para entender la trama principal del fic.

Se sentó unos cuantos metros lejos de la zona de entrenamiento, en un lugar estratégico en el que podía ver a la perfección a los soldados entrenar bajo el yugo de Rivaille y a la vez sin descuidar la tarea encomendada.

Lejos de alegrarse de la desdicha padecida por quienes eran sus compañeros, aunque no los sintiera como tales, sonrió con añoranza.

Como solía suceder cada vez que contemplaba el entrenamiento diario, rememoró todas aquellas veces en las que Rivaille había estado ahí, para él, de esa misma manera, siendo más que un mentor.

En el pasado tendía a verlo como un simple superior que daba órdenes, algunas más certeras que otras, pero siempre déspota y desconsiderado. Lo cierto es que en el presente se daba cuenta que Rivaille había tenido una manera muy particular de acompañarlo, aconsejarle y ser un sostén.

No le resultaba imposible sospechar que al principio el Sargento lo hubiera concebido más como una posible amenaza que como un aliado, pero los dos supieron —con el largo paso del tiempo— tener una confianza mutua de las que muy pocas personas podían jactarse. Tal vez porque ambos sabían del daño que eran capaces de hacer no solo los titanes, también los humanos.

A lo lejos Rivaille dio la orden de dar un alto. Eren tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver la velocidad con la que los soldados se quitaron los arneses para echarse al suelo, previa autorización de quien en el pasado había sido llamado "héroe de la humanidad".

En el presente pocas personas sabían quién era en realidad el hombre que entrenaba a los novatos en el uso del equipo, y sentía cierto orgullo, empañado por la tristeza, al comprender que esos hombres y mujeres no eran conscientes de quien era el cruel y despiadado entrenador que los sojuzgaba.

Su padre humano, en el pasado, había sido llamado el salvador de la ciudad por haber frenado una epidemia que hubiera convertido a todos los ciudadanos en titanes. Se hablaba de una gripe en ese entonces, pero se supo la verdad muchos años después.

_El salvador de la ciudad_ … por algún motivo el mote siempre le incomodó, le parecía exagerado, vacío. Sin embargo "El héroe de la humanidad" se quedaba corto cuando pensaba en Rivaille.

Guardó la sonrisa y miró el césped recordando la rabia que lo dominaba cuando la gente hablaba de la Legión como si fuera un grupo de gente idiota, expuesta al peligro por razones ridículas; sentía hervir la sangre al ver a todas esas personas mofándose y vanagloriándose de llevar una vida tranquila, cuando solo podían jactarse de vivir como ganado.

No eran conscientes de que la libertad estaba tras esos muros, no dentro. Que quienes deberían mofarse eran aquellos "insensatos" que arriesgaban sus vidas, día tras día, por lograr lo que ninguno de esos cobardes lograría en la vida. Aunque tuvieran miles de vidas.

Siempre había sentido algo similar a la pena por los ciudadanos que vivían satisfechos con esa paz ficticia. Y en el presente seguía sin entender como él siendo apenas un crío de nueve años había podido comprender mejor los designios de la Legión.

Cuando era niño entendía muy bien lo que implicaba que la Policía que debía custodiar la ciudad anduviera borracha por las calles.

La campana de la ciudad sonó lejana, pero con la fuerza suficiente para que el viento trajera consigo el débil repiquetear.

El sonido le traía esos recuerdos que le hacían sonreír… Y Rivaille se preguntaba la razón de ello. Le molestaba, porque lo distraía de su rutina de entrenamiento y le hacía reparar en la insignificante campana… y en la mueca de sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó como al paso, arrebatándole la cantimplora con agua para beber como un pirata. Eren recién reparó en que Rivaille había caminado hacia la tienda de campaña.

—Ese sonido…

—La campana. —Se secó la boca con la manga y continuó, disimulando la curiosidad. Porque Eren siempre se sentaba allí a pelar papas cuando él entrenaba a los soldados, lo contemplaba a la lejanía y sonreía—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Me recuerda a mi infancia —dijo y levantó la cabeza, en ese momento Rivaille cortó con el contacto visual.

—Por tu sonrisa… debe de ser un buen recuerdo.

Eren lo miró pestañeando, como si recién reparara frente a quién estaba: el dueño de la mayoría de esas reminiscencias que lo habían marcado, tanto de su vida humana como en su vida de titán. Asintió quedamente, ido en su nostalgia.

—A usted. Me recuerda a usted. —Le pareció correcto emplear la formalidad, solía hablarle con sumo respeto cuando estaba rodeado de compañeros. En caso contrario prefería ser más informal.

Rivaille lo miró, arqueando apenas las cejas y tratando de reprimir aún más la curiosidad. Por fortuna no necesitó indagar demasiado. Eren parecía tener la necesidad de hablar.

—Cada vez que escuchaba la campana anunciando que los _héroes victoriosos_ llegaban a casa… corría… Dejaba de lado lo que estuviera haciendo y corría con todas mis fuerzas para poder llegar a tiempo y verlos… —Bajó la vista al suelo como si se avergonzara de compartir ese secreto. Cuando era niño Rivaille no estaba en las filas, pero cuando se hizo cadete pudo conocer la leyenda en la que se había convertido—. Corría para poder verte.

Recordaba la desesperación que sentía, porque la gente copaba las calles y él no tenía más opciones que subirse a cajas o a un tejado para poder verlos desfilar. Sin embargo, aunque añorase con todo su corazón poder ver rostros alegres, lo que siempre presenciaba era a la Parca misma haciendo nido en las miradas de esos hombres y mujeres.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios de manera paulatina, y el cambio fue tan notorio que Rivaille reparó en ello.

—¿Qué? —Podía echarle la culpa al tiempo compartido como titanes, pero a veces no necesitaban formular preguntas enteras para que el otro entendiera que lo era, o lo que pretendía saberse.

—Nada… es curioso —respondió frunciendo el ceño, reflexionando sobre esas emociones antiguas—, desde que era niño tenía esa ansiedad por verlos llegar coronados de gloria, pero… aunque una y otra vez regresaban con las manos vacías, medio muertos, sin recursos y con muchas excusas, no podía cuestionarlos. Una parte de mí sentía que… no era justo, que no era lo correcto.

—Se cometían muchos errores —admitió sin tapujos—. Seguimos haciéndolo y seguramente seguiremos haciéndolo en un futuro.

—Sí, no lo niego. Somos humanos. Al menos, quiero pensar que esos errores sirvieron para formar un camino…

Rivaille asintió con apatía.

—Eras un niño… ¿y pensabas en todo eso? —Lo miró de manera extraña, Eren creyó que con descreimiento, pero solo era maravilla o más bien sorpresa.

—Quizás no de la manera en la que lo reflexiono ahora, pero en su momento solía pelearme con los adultos cuando reprochaban el que volvieran en esas condiciones. Como si las vidas de esos soldados no valieran nada —chistó, todavía con esa vieja emoción a flor de piel—. Como si la Legión fuera parte de un engranaje que hacía funcionar la máquina que los mantenía con vida.

—Muchos ciudadanos creían que nuestra razón de existir no tenía sentido… —Miró hacia el rejunte de soldados a los que les había permitido un descanso y aguardaban por él. Debía seguir la rutina, pero quería conversar un poco más con Eren. Tenían esos momentos introspectivos en la quietud de la noche y eran más bien esporádicos y azarosos.

—Eso opinaban aquellos que estaban muy cómodos en sus casas, mientras ustedes morían afuera tratando de entender qué pasaba con el mundo…

Rivaille volvió a asentir, compartiendo ese pensar. Tomó asiento a un lado de Eren, en una caja que le daba cierta altura, y apoyó la espalda contra las que estaban apiladas más atrás. Necesitaba una pausa.

—No se les puede culpar. Menos cuando han perdido a sus seres queridos en esas excursiones. Cuando ustedes se promocionaron, Irvin presentó un plan que redujo muchísimo las bajas, pero antes… —negó con la cabeza—, de cien soldados, por decir un número, solo volvían diez… El diez por ciento, Eren. Decían el treinta, pero en realidad era el diez por ciento.

—Es poco.

—Sí. Y por eso no los culpo. Yo mismo no entendía demasiado el porqué de esas excursiones.

—Y en ese diez por ciento… siempre estaba usted. —Eren recobró su lozana sonrisa— ¡Joder! Llegué a pensar que era inmortal, un semi-dios…

—Un titán, ¿verdad? —bromeó, dándole otro sorbo a la cantimplora.

—Cuando me gradué —confesó con algo de pena—, seguía corriendo como de niño para no perderme el desfile y así asegurarme que regresaba. Usted siempre regresaba… a un lado del Capitán.

Recordaba esa sensación de obviedad que lo colmaba: "ajá, ahí regresa el héroe de la humanidad, porque, claro, _es_ el héroe de la humanidad". Verlo siempre le aliviaba el peso que sentía al presenciar la derrota en las expresiones de los otros soldados. Era como si el Rivaille de su imaginación, el que todavía no conocía, fuera inmortal.

—Qué mojón —se burló, con una minúscula sonrisa que Eren acompañó.

—Yo… nunca se lo dije a Mikasa… ni a nadie, siquiera a Armin —murmuró tan bajo que Rivaille tuvo que despegar la espalda de la comodidad de la caja y echarse hacia adelante para poder escucharlo mejor—, pero… quería unirme a la Legión porque…

Guardó silencio, como si revelar la razón a esa misma _razón_ lo colocara en una posición difícil, sin explicaciones o pretextos para darle.

—Porque querías erradicar a los titanes —encogió un hombro, como si le restara importancia, pero solo era un gesto de obviedad, y volvió a descansar la espalda contra la caja, mirándolo con lo que parecía ser altivez, pero no lo era.

Sus expresiones solían ser malinterpretadas, no obstante Eren ya lo conocía lo suficiente para identificarlas y clasificarlas a la perfección. Por eso comprendía que el Sargento estaba cansado y charlar con él era una manera de darse un merecido descanso sin sentir que lo era en verdad.

—Eso fue después… —Eren negó con la cabeza, absorto en recuerdos amargos y dolorosos— después de lo de mi madre… pero yo quería unirme desde antes.

—¿Ya estabas chiflado desde pequeño? Vaya caso perdido eres.

—Quería que la gente fuera libre… podría decir eso, sí. —Asintió, conforme con las palabras que había hallado para expresarse con claridad. Miró al frente, a la extensa llanura que se extendía en las afueras de la ciudad, porque no podía sostenerle la mirada a Rivaille mientras confesaba aquello—. Era un niño después de todo, pero mis motivos a veces eran un poco más egoístas…

—No creo que hubiera sido más que el mío —murmuró tan bajo que no lo escuchó. Ni se molestó en repetirlo, ni tampoco Eren se lo pidió.

—… al principio quería conocer al Capitán Smith, aunque en ese momento no era Capitán. Luego, cuando pasó lo de mi mamá, porque quería erradicarlos… ya de graduado, también porque… quería estar cerca de usted… y claro, para matar titanes, si estaba con ustedes lograría mi objetivo —agregó con cierta gracia, como si buscara esconder el malestar que le generaba darse cuenta, tarde, muy tarde, que sus metas no habían sido suyas, sino impuestas, fuera por las circunstancias o por las experiencias vividas.

Lo cierto es que en esa época Eren no se detenía a pensar en lo que quería hacer, sino en lo que _debía_ hacer, independientemente de que le hiciera feliz o no, a él y a los que lo rodeaban.

Rivaille tomó una bocanada de aire, mirando hacia donde el grupo ya se había puesto de pie preguntándose si el hombre despiadado que los entrenaba pensaba seguir o si ocurriría el milagro de recibir un poco de clemencia de su parte.

Rivaille los ignoró, no podía negar que esperaba esa revelación por parte de Eren. En su momento consideraba a los cadetes como un rejunte de mocosos molestos y ruidosos, que lo admiraban sin conocer la clase de monstruo que era.

—Quería ser un buen soldado… mejor que ustedes, superarlos y lograr lo que no se había conseguido hasta entonces: la libertad —musitó con más confianza.

—¿Sigues pensando igual respecto a mí? —interrumpió con severidad.

—¿Eh? —Eren se desconcertó y Rivaille pestañeó. Luego carraspeó y se puso de pie. Esa combinación de gestos dejaba en claro que se encontraba un poco incómodo, quizás arrepentido de haber hecho ese cuestionamiento.

—Cuando me conociste mejor… quiero decir.

—Usted no es la clase de persona a la que le importa lo que opinen los demás —terció con cuidado, pero seguridad, torciendo una sonrisa ladina.

Rivaille lo miró con dureza. Le fastidiaba que Eren todavía no lo conociera hasta el punto de saber que sí, que no siempre le resbalaba la opinión ajena. Podía no importarle lo que los cerdos burgueses creyeran de él, pero era diferente con la gente que lo seguía. Era importante para él y odiaba que esos mocosos lo ensalzaran justamente por eso.

—Es cierto. —Cerró los ojos por un ínfimo instante y se cruzó de brazos antes de confesar la obviedad—. Pero sí me importa lo que opines tú.

—¿A qué…? —Eren no daba crédito a lo que oía y por eso mismo el hombre entornó los ojos y suspiró con hastío.

—Estamos en una situación diferente que hace setenta años, Eren… —En su explicación había lógica, pues solo se tenían a ellos—. No somos los mismos de ese entonces.

Eren abrió la boca dispuesto a responder, pero la voz de un soldado interrumpió su necesidad de ahondar más profundo en las inquietudes del hombre.

—¡Líder! ¡Estamos listos para seguir!

—Contéstame a la noche —dijo Rivaille para luego seguir al novato hasta la zona de entrenamiento.

Mejor así, porque se daba cuenta que ni siquiera Eren conocía esa respuesta. Debía darle tiempo. A fin de cuentas, por muchos años que tuviera encima, el muchacho había vivido poco.

La campana sonó por última vez mientras seguía al novato y pensó en ello, en que el campanario era un buen punto de referencia para una posible fuga. Igual, no debía adelantarse, apenas estaban en los lindes de Sina como para intentar una huida tan temprana.

Durante todo lo que quedó de la tarde, Eren permaneció allí, pero ya no mirando el entrenamiento o pelando papas, sino buscando dentro de él esa respuesta; el principal problema que tenía era que no había entendido muy bien la pregunta.

Ambos sabían que, en verdad, a Rivaille le tenía sin cuidado lo que la gente opinara de su persona, entonces… debía tratarse de una pregunta con trampa, de una capciosa. Eso se dijo Eren, porque el hombre siempre había sido consciente de la admiración sentía por él. Lejos del ego que su vida de delincuente había aplastado y del halago vano obtenido en la Legión, lo tomaba como algo natural; después de todo él también había sabido sentir admiración por la inteligencia de Irvin, aunque nunca lo manifestara.

Y por eso mismo sabía que a veces la admiración puede confundirse con afecto, no eran emociones muy diferentes y tendían a ser confundidas. Y necesitaba saber si en el presente Eren comenzaba a diferenciar muy bien ambas.

De hecho, así era. Esa tarde fue la primera vez que Eren reparó en el tipo de lazo que tenía con su Sargento. Comprendió que ya no se trataba de simple obediencia. Conocer a Rivaille y seguir sus pasos fue crecer. Había sido como un niño que necesitaba la mano de un adulto para aprender a andar, pero ahora caminaba a su lado de otra manera, desde otro lugar.

Sí, sentía afecto por Rivaille. No respeto o encono… sino cariño.

Se puso de pie como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y echó a correr hacia al campo al grito de "¡Tengo la respuesta, Sargento!". No podía esperar a la noche para dársela.

Rivaille gruñó entre dientes un "Imbécil, no es momento" y pensó en alejarlo de una certera patada, pero por suerte una piedra se atravesó en el camino de Eren haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio a Rivaille observándolo con una expresión que lindaba entre la furia y la lástima.

—No, Sargento… —jadeó adolorido— ya no lo admiro.

Rivaille asintió y le regaló una sonrisa que alivió todos sus males. Había sido una de esas muecas mágicas, tan esporádicas y que solo mostraba a Eren.

El muchacho ya no lo seguía por respeto, mucho menos por miedo, sino simplemente porque quería hacerlo. Eso era todo lo que Rivaille necesitaba de él por el momento.

**Author's Note:**

> No hubo romance porque en ese entonces Levi y Eren se querían de otra manera (sin intercambio de fluidos corporales). Como verán voy escribiendo los extras en orden, así que para ver a Levi en un trance psicodélico en la sección de limpieza de un supermercado falta XD. Por otro lado, estoy editando el fic porque hay varios errores a lo largo de los 33 capítulos principales, pero recién voy por el 6, a paso de babosa muerta ._., algún día llegaré.


End file.
